Light dependent resistors having a resistance that varies in proportion to the amount of light incident thereon are commonly utilized in light metering devices employed in cameras. Examples of light dependent resistors include cadmium sulfide cells, cadmium selenide cells and sulfo-selenide cells, all of which can be employed as light detectors. The use of light dependent resistors is desirable due to their low cost. The response of light dependent resistors, however, have a large degree of variability with respect to resistance tolerance and sensitivity. In addition, the response of light metering devices employing light dependent resistors is compressed in some areas when working over large light level ranges due to the response characteristics of the light dependent resistors.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a light metering device that incorporates a light dependent resistor as a light sensing element, which can maintain its sensing function on a linear dynamic operating range over a broad range of light levels.